pokeumansfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Deceased Pokeumans
This is a listing of Pokeumans that have died throughout the Pokeumans universe. Please note that this list will NOT contain deaths from non-canon or joke stories. This list will only contain deaths of POKEUMANS, so pokextinctionists, humans, and other non-pokemon entities will not be listed here. Also due to the nature of this list, mass deaths will be listed seperately and by the event in question instead of by the individual, and minor, unnamed, character deaths will also not be listed unless they serve a very inportant role in the story. NOTE: This list is still a WIP and thus is incomplete so if you know of a pokeuman's death that is not listed here please list it in the following format: -Name the Species -series they're from (or in the event that they apear in multiple stories, the original series they're from and when they died -they died -extra data that might be relevant Or in the event that it's a mass death event: -and/or Title of the event -this happened in in it happened in -the event happened -death toll including names of a few Pokeumans that died during the event (perferably condensed to important characters of note) 'SPOILER ALERT!' It should also be mentioned that this list contains MASSIVE SPOILERS for many pokeuman series throughout the pokeumans universe so if you don't want to see them then stop looking through this list now. Individual Deaths Reggie the Grovyle Died in: The Original story, Ch. 13 How they died: Was shot and killed trying to protect Brandon the Lucario Extra Data: "Returned" in spirit form in the next chapter as Brandon's "Day guardian" Brett Workman's Mom (I don't think her name was revealed) the Raichu Died in: Shocking Surprises Ch. 1 Cause of death: Shot in the back Extra Data: Died trying while trying to rescue her son Kaysi the Gengsian (Gengar-Persian Hybrid) Died in: Blinding Desires Cause of death: Kaysi died by use of her own Perish Song, used to end the life of her ongoing rival and enemy, Alyssa Kyobi the psychotic Frillish. Kari the Charmander/Chikorita hyrbid Died in: Series: Lion's Ascension Ch.13 Cause of death: Memora, a psychotic six-year old Eevee/Electivire hybrid with odd psychic abilites, possessed her and made her spear her own heart through with her own claws. Doc Monty the Arbok Died in: Ares and Artemis, died in the second chapter of Artemis Cause of Death: Stabbed multiple times by someone who used to be a fellow team member. Glen the Drifloon Died in: Drift Along, died in the 3rd chapter Cause of Death: Popped by strong Pin Missile Conner Yield the Grovyle Died in: '''The Victini Project Trilogy, died Book I Chapter 11 '''Cause of Death: Since he and Samuel corrected the timeline, they no longer existed. So they sacrificed themselves for a (much) better future. Extra Data: He gave his Transformation ring to Alex shortly before disappearing. Since it also works as a flash drive, it has his journal on it. Stephen "Zeta" Owens Died in: The "Nightmare" King of Hearts contest entry Cause of Death: 12-gauge buckshot to the chest, sacrificed self to destroy Nightmare Unknown name, Nicknamed 'Ace', the Pidgeot Died in: Unlikely, Chapter 2 Cause of Death: Ace was shot to death after taking down mass amounts of Pokextinctionists - only to be defeated by being shot. Nevertheless, he saved Allie and Connor from being kidnapped. Martyn the Scizor Died in: '''Well-Grounded Confidence, Chapter 16 '''Cause of Death: Shot by Moe, who was angry, confused and misled by Pokextinction at the time. Ryan Olaris the Umbreon Died in: ? Cause of Death: Plummeted off a clif after being knocked back by a larger Pokeuman's attack. Chris Blackman the Charizard Died in: Diverging Paths, Chapter 6. Cause of Death: '''Standard sniper round in the eye. '''Extra data: Death is reported, but never seen. Calaf the Flareon Died in: Of Elegence And Grace Cause of Death: 'Stab wound through heart. Bentley Prince (Subject II) the Wartortle '''Died in: '''A Dark Espeon's Guidance '''Cause of Death: '''Shot by a sniper as she tried to escape a Pokextinction lab. Gordon Guaman the Lucario '''Died in: '''The Lucario (Death occured in the past, in 2005) '''Cause of death: '''Car Crash (That's all the documents state.) Unnamed Female Pichu '''Died in: '''The Lucario '''Cause of death: '''Shot in the back with a ray gun while escaping along the protagonist from a PX laboratory. Sasha the Absol '''Died in: 'Aura_Knight394's Pokeumans '''Cause of Death: '''Shot in the forehead with a ray gun by Vincent. Mass Deaths Terrorist attack on an underwater Base '''Occurs in: Aura_Knight394's Pokeumans in Chapter 26 When General Sam announces that no harm be given to an underwater Pokeuman base that Pokextinction boat was passing, Vincent took this opportunity to sneak on deck and throw a barrel of hazardous waste into the ocean. Estimated Deaths: An entire Pokeuman base gets poisoned, and almost everyone but a certain Buizel are killed. Deaths with little known info regarding them (this section contains entries that require an expansion of data) 'Dragon Island' Lunar Solar Storym's Parents Ashley 'Well Grounded Confidence' Charlotte Amanda Dylan Gina (and many many others) 'Diverging Paths' Chris 'Original Story' Johnny the Arcanine Category:Lists Category:Deceased Category:Pokeuman Category:Characters